


You make great coffee

by MaryTagus



Series: Other Universes [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity alternate first meeting. A sleep deprived Oliver Queen takes IT Expert Felicity Smoak for a coffee shop employee and he just loved her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make great coffee

Oliver had hardly slept that night. The street gang he was chasing for a month was finally behind bars but it had cost him the usual two hours sleep. The first coffee shop he could find was like a life raft ready to save him.

The fresh brewed coffee smell took over his senses as his body demanded the caffeine with renewed strength. Oliver Queen, the man that had been tortured almost to death, was now willing to do pretty much anything for a cup of coffee. Smiling at himself for how pitiful it all was he walked to the empty counter.

“Double coffee, please.”

Great he had found the slowest employee in the house Oliver thought as . It figured the blonde woman just stood there like a dear in headlights . He looked up to her as she slowly turned to the machine behind her. He witnessed the way her hands hesitated over the buttons and looked at how another women was dealing with her own machine in a top professional and speedy way.

Only then he noticed everyone was waiting in line for that other employee. He definitely had picked the trainee.

“4 dollars please.”

The smell of coffee was now so close Oliver could almost taste it. He gave the 5 dollar bill and took the change without a second look at the woman.

“Good day”

He raised his hand as a reply. His lips already on the cup and the first sip of coffee flowed into to him.

* * *

 

Felicity saw as the man left the coffee shop. She had no idea how the coffee tasted, usually, at home, her coffee was lousy but the machine was the one making most of the work and she was careful to follow all the movements Anna did so she hoped it tasted good.

“Did you just sell a coffee?”

“The guy asked. Client first is your moto isn’t it?”

“Yes, but you aren’t an employee, Felicity. How did you manage that?”

“I followed you. And it’s a good machine.”

“That it is.”

Anna was proud of her newest buy. Problem was the computer from the cash register was acting up.

“And at least I was able to test this station on a live situation.”

“Is it working?”

“Yes. All done.”

“Dave, break’s over.”

Felicity checked her watch. She wasn’t late but she was cutting it close.

“Have to go.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The coffee was good. Now that all the need had been fulfilled an Oliver was just enjoying it, it really was good coffee. He took some pleasure on the fact the coffee shop employee didn’t rush it, it made a difference.  He was going back to that shop and, even if she was slower, he would be sure to pick the small blond woman line everytime.

But the next day the woman wasn’t there. The guy that was taking her place was nice but he just moved along pushing the machine in a way that the coffee was close to burnt.

The next day she wasn’t there either, had she been fired? It was a possibility he had to consider as she hadn’t no client the other morning. Recalling the almost burnt coffee, Oliver tried the other woman. Her coffee was better but not like the one from two days ago.

“Anna, you know what I need.”

“You haven’t sleep have you.”

“No.”

“What happen?”

“I forgot.”

“Felicity, no one forgets to sleep.”

“I did. I do.”

Who forget’s to sleep? He remembered to sleep, he just couldn’t find the time to sleep, but even when that happened he was quite conscious he wanted and needed to sleep. As he glimpsed to the woman who forgot to sleep he was stunned. Even if just with a side profile he recognize her imediatly. that was the woman that sold him coffee just two days ago.

“I thought you worked here.”

He felt her eyes on him.

“I’ve noticed. But no, I don’t.”

“She just helps with my computers when they give me trouble.”

“You own the shop?”

“Yes. I’m Anna. This one here, almost falling to the ground, is Felicity.”

“Hi.”

The smile was forced, not because of him, at least that was clear, but from pure exhaustion. This woman really hadn’t sleep and it showed.

“Give me my coffee, please, Anna.”

“She’s bossy when she’s desperate.”

Anna turn to the machine and with the usual paced rhythm took a double coffee and handed it to the woman he now knew was named Felicity.

“Here. Enjoy.”

“You are a life savior.”

“Sometimes you are, sometimes I am.”

Oliver watched as Felicity took the first sips of coffee.

“You have to sleep.”

A devilish smile danced on her lips.

“So do you.”

“You’re right. You got me. Loved your coffee, by the way.”

“Really? I had some doubts.”

“It was the best I’ve had in a while.”

“Thank you”

“In fact I only came back to this coffee shop because of it.”

“Oh? Don’t tell Anna that. She’s proud of her coffee.”

“She has reason to be. It’s a good coffee. But yours was better. Any chance I may have another one?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

Deliberately she smiled and didn’t answer him.

“So, are you following me to work?”

He was walking with her, he hadn’t notice.

“No.”

Felicity stop and look directly into his eyes. She had beautiful blue eyes. He could imagine them calm but at the moment this were starting to be stormy.

“I work just up there.”

“Where?”

She didn’t believe him. He felt a bit insulted. He lied, a lot, no doubt about it, but at this time he was telling the truth.

“Queen Consolidated.”

“Oh really? And what do you do there?”

She still didn’t believe him.

“Let’s walk up to the Security Station at the ground and see if they let me trough. If you don’t believe me maybe you will believe them.”

Her eyes, her all stance turn apologetic.

“Didn’t mean to insult you, so sorry. I don’t know you and you are just...”

“Walking along like we are old friends.”

“Exactly. I don’t even know your name.”

“Oliver. And I swear I work at QC.”

“Okay. I do too.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“I never saw you before.”

“I don’t mingle much.”

“Oh? What do you do?”

“IT support. You?”

Before Oliver could answer they arrived. Oliver open the door and hold it for Felicity to go trough.

“Good morning, Mr Queen.”

“Good morning.”

“I guess that answers my question.”

“I guess.”

“You are the future CEO.”

“Maybe.”

“Not sure?”

“Life is full of surprises.”

“Like buying coffee from a QC employee at a near by coffee shop?”

Oliver felt strangely relief that Felicity’s behavior hadn’t changed when she found out who he was.

“And from a beautiful and interesting one that  is considering making me coffee again.”

“I didn’t say I would.”

“You didn’t say you wouldn’t neither.”

“No. That I didn’t.”

As the elevator door closed leaving her on the IT floor Oliver couldn’t help but smile. The coffee, he forgot he had, resting in the cup, cold, almost untouched.

* * *

 


End file.
